the rain isnt all ways cold
by skool-girl-vampire
Summary: what if kahoko had a sad life as a child and smiles for something more then what she feels but why does she walk in the rain wait lens there! he's not taunting her! PLZ READ an review: I DONT LA CORDA D'ORO!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**chapter 1: the rain is cold now**

xxxxxxx

the rain was falling hard in the summer one day 

_'The that rain seems alot more cold now'_ a girl around age 16 thought with her eyes completely looking outside as if nothing were there now, she made her way to the front gate of the school as some one called her name

"hey kahoko-Chan! its raining don't you have a ride to take you home?" kahoko's friend Mio asked very worried about how her friend stairing at the rain as the motion seems flawless

"no but my house isn't that far away so ill walk, see ya Mio" kahoko said as she started to walk in the rain with her friend with a sad face

"kahoko-Chan why can't you forget? you never did anything wrong, why can't you see that?" Mio said as she too left

----LENXKAHOKO!----

len was in the car as he looked out the window it was raining even harder then it was only moments ago. he looked out to see if he can see anything because the rain was so hard its hard to tell if anything is really there, he saw someone a girl with bright red hair and light amber eyes that almost look like brown eyes.

_'Kahoko Hino' _he thought as he remembered the contest that was only a few months ago. he looked back at her to realize she was walking at a slow paste, she had a sad smile, why?

Len was in a cab so... he got out and went up to kahoko, she had yet to realize he was coming until he said her name

"Hino" she turned around to see Len, she looked a bit surprised but she smiled cheerfuly but it looked kinda fake...

"Tsukimori-san, I didn't know you took the same way home as i do..." she said looking down at her feet, len looked at her with a confused expression, he didn't say anything so she turned to leave but lens voice spoke up

"what are you doing" kahoko felt a chill run up her spine, that wasn't a qustion it was a demand

"I-im was walking home ya know to where I live" kahoko said TRYING to lighten the mood but sadly failed

"don't avoid the qustion" he said in his usuassal but did he sound a little different?, but kahoko was just starting to get into a bad mood...

"im walking in the rain, what of it?"kahoko said as she turned around and started to walking but len was fallowing which was kinda of weird...for him

"what do you want Tsukimori-san? i've got nothing" kahoko said as she continued to walk, he started to walk closer, kahoko picked up pace an walked faster, but before to could go a bit faster she sliped..

"AHH! dam it!" kahoko said as she picked her self up and continued to walk

"Hino why are still walking? do you hate me" len said as he walked by her since her pace rapidy slowed down

_'do you hate me?'_ kahoko thought of what len said that repeated over an over, kahoko stopped in her place, turned to Len an said

"yes I hate you because of what you did" kahoko said with no emotion in her voice but from what len saw it was a lie, kahoko took off running away from him as he stood still in thought and shock.

-WITH KAHOKO-

_'I lied I don't hate Tsukimori-kun but I don't want him near me, I don't want anybody to get close'_ kahoko thought as she ran into her home, locked the door an slid down as she stared at the ceiling

-WITH LEN-

_'hmm so she hates me she says, but why did she say because of me? she's...different right now, why?'_ len thought as he called for another cab an went home to think about what Hino just said

* * *

**end of chapter 1**

**me: YAY IM DONE WITH IT! **

**a voice clears in background**

**me: OH YA I WOULD LKE MY NEW FRIEND 'MISS SELENE' A FANFIC WRITER AND WRITES ONE OF MY FAVORITES! BEAUTY POP! YAY!**

**person walks in**

**person: did you take the pills?**

**me: no...maybe -runs away- ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What I've become**

**

* * *

**

**Kahoko POV**

I woke up this morning on the couch, I glanced to a near by clock. 8:00...OH CRAP SCHOOL STARTS IN HOUR!, I ran to the bathroom when I was done it was 8:10, I noticed my school clothes I forgot to wash...

"Oh great..." I muttered as I got a pair of jeans with an American quicksilver T-shirt. I put my scarlet hair in a low pony-tail. I got my bag and ran out the door, i looked at my watch it was now 8:32. I ran as fast as I could, when I got to school I had 5min's THANK LORD! As I walked into the area, I noticed people staring at me, I don't really care, I felt holes burning though my head,I turned to see Len looking at me, I start to panic, What if he comes over? I started to walk to my homeroom with new stares and all that crap. When I got to class I sat in my seat and even the teacher was looking at me with a curious stare. The bell rang as students filled the room, we were all doing are work until...

"Ms. Kahoko Hino, please come to the principles office" I looked at the teacher, He nodded a yes I got my stuff in case this takes long and went to the office. When I got there I saw the principle waiting for me in the office, he looked unfazed when I gave him a curious look

**End of Kahoko POV**

"Ms. Hino, as the principle of the school I am to tell you I know about the..Incident and am authorize to tell you, you can no longer come to this school, your almost out of money that's keeping you here. I'm afraid if you don't give me $260 I will have to kick you out by the end of the month" He said keeping his face stern. Kahoko face held shock

"W-what do you mean? It was suppose to last me until I was finished with High school" She said as she tremble with tears threatening to spill

"Yes it was, but it seems the bank thinks other wise, I hope to see you with the money before the end of the month..." He said as his features soften " I'm sorry, you are now dismissed" He said as Kahoko picked up her stuff and ran out _'That poor child, I hope she'll be OK'_ He thought as he heard her steps run down the hall

**-With Kahoko-**

Kahoko was recently running down the hall she passed though most hall-ways leaving only dust, she was now running in the music building making her way to the roof

"STUPID BANK, STUPID SCHOOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" She yelled to nothing but the clouds, as people on the ground thought of it was just a small noise in the distant, she fell down where she stood, her ears perked by a distant sound of a violin

_'It must be Len...he must be mad at me'_ She thought, the tune was different this time, it reminded her of something she heard on TV.._'Wait is Len playing "Slow" by Kiyoharu?!' _It was a ending in an anime called "The wallflower" _'But how is he playing with a violin? its played with a guitar usually...'_ She thought as she was absorbed so much in her thoughts she didn't notice she was singing along with the violin

_Ah kimi o omou yoru wa, amaku kauro kaze no naka in,_

_nagusameru you na yasahi sa ga boku o toorisugiru yo_

_Kimi ga iru to kikoe te ta_

_uta ni natta waraigoe kazareru kotoba nante nani mo nai_

_jikan wa tomatte suroo de nagare teru..._

Kanako was so absorbed in the song she didn't notice the sing stop and that the door had open

"Hino" The voice said snapping Kahoko back to the real world

"Yes Tsukimori-san?" She said not looking at Len

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**Me- sry i havent updated in awhile i got sidetracked with a few things an same as forever more plz** **review an i will try to write more ja ne!**


End file.
